


On opposing sides

by Arteamissing



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Closeted Character, Coming Out, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Homophobic family, Kinda, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Pride Parades
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arteamissing/pseuds/Arteamissing
Summary: Alfred and Kiku go on a pride parade. But instead of having fun, they find Alfred’s boyfriend on the opposing side.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	On opposing sides

A blue sky, a golden day. Flags in the colours of a rainbow were fluttering through the air, music was blasting through the streets of Los Angeles and people were cheering, screaming the lyrics out loud. The sixth month of the year, pride month where the people of the LGBTQ+ community can come out and celebrate their sexuality and their long, but cruel and outstanding, history. 

One of those celebrating people was Alfred Jones, a high school junior. He was draped in colours of the bisexual flag, waving his flag with pride. One of his arms was wrapped around his friend Kiku who was less dressed up in his colours but nonetheless waved the demisexual flag. It was a perfect day, confetti was flying through the sky and the air tasted sweet.

“Kiku look around! Oh my god I’m absolutely in love with this!” The American looked at his Japanese friend with excitement in his eyes to which the other gave a soft chuckle, patting his easily excitable friend’s shoulder, “calm down, Alfred. I thought you were absolutely in love with Arthur.” This made Alfred grin and show his pearly white teeth.

He was indeed absolutely in love with Arthur, his easily irritable boyfriend of a couple months (Arthur would say five months, ten days and four hours but let’s not mind that). The shorter sandy blonde was the cutest with his bright emerald green eyes and the hot British (English!) accent he had. He could swoon over Arthur’s voice for hours without losing interest, even when the other was ranting about his French classmate. It was a shame that Arthur was too busy this week with exams so he couldn’t join them for the pride parade.

Nonetheless, Alfred and Kiku were having a great time, they, Alfred most of the time, screamed the lyrics together to whatever song that was playing. They were having the time of their lives and Alfred announced it by screaming out his joy, “Kiku, damn we need to do this a lot more often! Pride’s the best! Nothing could ruin this day!” He broke out into another smile while Kiku nodded in agreement next to him. That was until the crowd suddenly stopped and Alfred almost tripped and fell to the ground. “Dude! What’s happening? Why did the crowd suddenly stop?” The Japanese craned his neck to see more but with his height disadvantage, he couldn’t see anything. “I don’t know, Alfred. Looks like something is keeping them from walking.” “Well only one way to find out.” With that, the blond took his shorter friend by the hand and pulled him through the crowd. 

Determined, he nudged them through the crowd until he stood in the front where many people were yelling, discussing or even twerking at another crowd of people. With disgust, Alfred made out that the other crowd of people were protesting against them and with even more disgust, he saw the various signs that called them devils or breeds from hell. Apparently this was the ugly side of being part of the LGBTQ+ community. The constant hate, the constant protests against their rights as people. With a raging homophobe as president, it was no surprise that the past protests had been going out of hand.

His eyes showed how much disgust he had left for those people and he wanted to yell back at him, his blood boiling from anger, but Kiku nudged at his shirt and so the American turned to him. “What’s the matter, Kiku?” Kiku just pointed into a direction and Alfred followed his finger, looking into that specific direction. His heart stopped once he spotted the familiar sandy blond hair.

There in the middle of the crowd of homophobes and ‘Christians’ (Alfred couldn’t consider them as real Christians. They didn’t spread love like god would have wanted), he saw his boyfriend, holding up a sign with some kind of bible quote. He was surrounded by people Alfred had met before. They had introduced themselves as Arthur’s parents and siblings and unlike Arthur’s half-hearted attempts of keeping up the sign, they were screaming back at the pride paraders, telling them how they were committing sins against their ‘lord and saviour’.

Alfred couldn’t deal with the fact that his sweet British (English!) boyfriend was suffering in between the homophobes. He didn’t like that Arthur had to go home everyday just to feel invalidated by his homophobic family. His eyes saddened at the sight and he wanted to reach out for Arthur, hold him close by himself and comfort him. The blood in his body was starting to boil with rage instead of anger. His boyfriend was not supposed to be ashamed of himself and protest with that family of his. He was supposed to be standing on the opposite side together with Alfred and Kiku. Determined, Alfred stepped towards the other side.

Green eyes were filled with shock when the owner noticed Alfred and they made the American’s own cerulean eyes sadden for a moment. Then determination filled his eyes again and he stepped to Arthur, reaching out his hand for him to take. The older looked at Alfred with hesitation in his eyes before glancing over at his parents. Obviously they had noticed the golden blond boy. “Arthur. That’s that boy you’re friends with, right?” the woman left to him asked. Alfred knew it was his mother.

There was a moment of hesitation when Arthur looked at him pleadingly. The other was probably hoping for Alfred to just walk away and act like he had just mistaken him but Alfred stood his ground and kept his hand out for his boyfriend to take. The two looked at each other for a moment and Alfred could see that the shorter was tearing up. Tears filled the corners of his eyes and the longing to pull him closer for a hug was getting bigger and bigger. The tension was high as Arthur hadn’t said anything to accept, nor dismiss the accusation. Slowly, the soft lips moved as Arthur shook his head slowly. The next words were nothing more than a whisper, “No. He’s not my friend.” 

Alfred’s heart ached and he gaped at his boyfriend with a look of betrayal. The people around Arthur were starting to cuss him out and the man who had introduced himself as Arthur’s father in the past, looked like he was about to throw something at the bisexual man. With a heavy heart and tearful eyes, Alfred turned back to his friend Kiku but among the nasty yelling, the American could only hear an English accented voice, “He’s not my friend. He’s my boyfriend.” 

Eyes widening, Alfred turned back just in time to watch Arthur throwing the sign to the ground before he crossed the distance between them. Although he was surprised, he was able to catch the shorter with a soft huff. Heat was emanating from both the warmth of the hot June day as well as the sobbing boy in front of him. Albeit he could hear the cheers of the fellow LGBTQ+ people around them, he could only focus on pulling his boyfriend closer and burying his nose into his hair. “Hey it’s alright, Arthur… I’ll always be here for you.” He gave a little smile as the sobs started dying down. But soon he could feel the thin frame in his arms tensing up.   


Only then did he pay attention to the noises around them and he absolutely couldn’t believe what he heard. “Go on, you little f*g! Go on and get AIDS from all the gay sex with your demonic boyfriend!” “Arthur, come back. We can send you to a conversion therapy. You were just tainted by the devil’s lust.” “I’ve always known that nothing good would come out of that brat!” The comments made Alfred’s eyes darken with anger and he looked up to scream back, “Well fuck you for not loving your son just because of his sexual orientation! He doesn’t need any of you! He’s a sweet, intelligent guy and he doesn’t need any of you to make it big! Go fuck yourselves!” Apparently that was enough for Arthur’s father to flip him off. “Well yeah?! Then tell him to never come back home ever again!” 

There was a short break in which Alfred processed those words. Telling their son to never come back was cruel. Alfred knew that Arthur loved his family even through the constant bickering by his siblings as well as the Sunday morning church. But before he could retort, Arthur turned to glare at his ‘family’, “I don’t plan on ever coming back home! I will only go back tonight and get my belongings and I’ll be gone! You’ll never see me again!” 

With that, the English turned around and pulled Alfred along back to Kiku who had watched the scene unfold. “Arthur are you alright?” The question made him turn back to look at Alfred, his eyes wide with worry. Arthur just gave him a sad smile as he took Kiku’s flag to wrap it around himself. “Can we please just enjoy this day? Let’s talk about it tomorrow?” With a weak smile, Alfred took his boyfriend by his hand and wrapped an arm around his friend’s shoulders before following the other people along the route of the parade. They would really need the talk tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Kind of got the motivation to write this and I’ve been so motivated the past days and weeks. Maybe I’ll manage to write a Pottertalia fanfic before the summer holidays end here? I can only hope. Well then, I’ll hope to upload the second chapter soon.
> 
> Disclaimer: I’ve never experienced homophobia before so I’m not entirely sure if everything is correct.


End file.
